I Love You
by La Vi3 bOh3M3
Summary: A short OneShot of when after Addison finds Derek with Meredith! It was something I had to write because it wouldnt come out of my head!


A/N: Okay. First really angsty story thats on here, of mine. PLEASE review. It's short, I know, but its a oneshot.

Summary: Oneshot of Addison and Derek after Addison finds him with Meredith.

Rating: T, to be safe.

Disclaimer: Not mine!

* * *

"Addison." Derek came to a halt, breathing heavily. "Addison, please. Let me explain."

It was a Tuesday night. 10:46 P.M to be exact. Cold. Rainy. Sad. The usually happy mood at Joe's bar was now unmistakably one of regret, depression, and confusion. Addison Montgomery- Shepard had fled hers and Derek's trailer in a state of complete anger and rage. For once, the roles were reversed and Derek was the one caught cheating on Addison. After their respective flings, the 'couple' had decided that they had an obligation to try and repair their broken marriage. Meaning: no Meredith. No Mark and no Alex. Derek had been the first to break their obligation. He had brought his dirty whore home with him again, and Addison had come home in a fairly happy mood, and found the two of them in their bed. And instead of crying at the sight, she became angry. She kicked the door and simply left, and relocated to Joe's bar. Derek apologized to Meredith and followed his wife.

"Derek, don't even. I don't want to hear it." Addison didn't even look up. She was angry.

"Addie, please."

"Don't call me that." She flinched as he came closer and put his hand on her shoulder.

"Just please, Addison. Hear me out." He was desperate.

"No." She looked up. Her eyes practically burned holes into his. "For once this isn't my fault and I don't want to hear it. Go back to your whore and leave me alone."

Derek ran his hands through his hair, distressed, frustrated, and upset. He sat down next to his wife.

"You think this is easy for me?" He questioned.

"Are you joking? This is YOUR fault!" Addison snapped.

"I know that. But that doesn't make it any easier. I love two women, and it hurts me to have to even THINK of choosing one of you."

"You shouldn't have to think." She whispered. "I'm your wife."

He didn't have a reply to that. It was plain and simple. He could see he had really hurt her this time. But now she knew what it was like when he walked in on her and Mark years ago.

"You know what?" Addison stood up. "I love you. I've tried to stop. I really have. I've slept with Mark AND Alex to try, but I can't. I love you so much it hurts." She didn't want to, she wanted to appear angry, but she began to cry, the tears sliding down her face. "I've given you chances. I'm vulnerable and open, and Derek, you hurt me. Countless times. And I don't know what to do. I can't be with you, but I-I-I can't be without you." Her voice shook and she wiped her face, and then started to walk away.

Derek grabbed her arm to stop her. "I love you; too Addie, but I don't know how to fix this." He started to pull her into a hug, but she fought to pull away.

"I'm sorry, baby, I really am." He whispered into her hair.

She gave up and fell weak into his arms, crying silently. She hated him. She also loved him. And it was eating her alive. "How did we come to this?" She cried. "We were perfect back in New York."

"I know, Add, I know." Derek stroked her hair.

The scene they had created had caused the other customers to stare, curiously, including Joe. They didn't dare say anything though.

When Addison had quieted down she pulled away from Derek and looked into his eyes. "How do I know you won't do this again?"

"You have to take my word on it." He replied.

"This is your final chance, Derek. I love you, I really do. But I can't be with you when you keep sleeping with Meredith." It pained her to even mention the woman's name.

"I know that." His heart ached as he watched her begin to leave.

She shakily blew him a kiss, and left, the bell on the door ringing from her exit.

* * *

A/N: Okay! Finished! PLEASE review and let me know what you think! Thanks for reading! 


End file.
